


showdown

by ignitesthestars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: This is not the first time mission planning sessions have run into the early hours of the morning. Cassian is meticulous, and Jyn likes to argue. It’s a part of what makes them such a good team.It’s not the first time she’s leaned back with her arms over her head, cracked the knots out of her spine and felt his gaze skimming over her form. It’s not the first time he’s shoved a distracted hand back through hair that’s edging towards too-long and had her lift her fingers to do it properly.(it's two am and she should really go home but here they are)





	

This is not the first time mission planning sessions have run into the early hours of the morning. Cassian is meticulous, and Jyn likes to argue. It’s a part of what makes them such a good team.

It’s not the first time she’s leaned back with her arms over her head, cracked the knots out of her spine and felt his gaze skimming over her form. It’s not the first time he’s shoved a distracted hand back through hair that’s edging towards too-long and had her lift her fingers to do it properly.

It’s not the first time being too close hasn’t felt close enough. They’re bent over datapads, the privacy of Cassian’s quarters pressing down on them, shoulders and hips and thighs barely brushing each other, but this has been par for the course for weeks now. 

Physical proximity is easy. Neither of them have become any better at using their words since Scariff.

“It’s late.” Cassian cuts himself off in the middle of tracing a path through a shitty map another intelligence agent had sketched out. “We should pick this up tomorrow.”

Jyn squints at him. “Are you...volunteering to stop working?”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “It’s two in the morning.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Cassian Andor.”

“We’ve both been awake for nearly twenty four hours, and our brains are not working at optimum capacity. How’s that?”

A faint smile steals across her face as she ducks her head in acknowledgement. “There he is.”

“I hadn’t realised I went anywhere.”

It’s a sentence with layers of meaning, made greater by the way it just sort of slips out. Because he hasn’t gone anywhere, of course. A couple of months is a stupid amount of time to reverse a life of paranoia and distrust, but there’s something about watching your death roil towards you on the horizon that sears away a lot of baggage. Or at least as it applies to the person you’re expecting to die with.

“I should go,” she says, because a _lot_ of baggage is gone, but ‘struggles with emotional intimacy’ is still rusting away there.

Cassian leans back in his seat, giving her breathing room. “You should,” he agrees, but makes no other move to indicate that’s what he wants. He crossing his arms loosely over his chest, and doesn’t break her gaze.

If it feels like a challenge, that’s probably because. And if this night is no different than all the other nights, maybe that’s why he’s finally dragging this _thing_ between them out into the light. Because it isn’t changing, and it isn’t going away, and it might just be here for the foreseeable future.

“But you can stay as long as you like.”

She swallows. “I thought you said we should pick this up tomorrow.”

The quirk is back, and she can’t decide if she wants to punch him in the mouth, or do something else entirely. 

“Ah. Allow me to be more specific.” He nods at the datapads. “We should pick _that_ up tomorrow.”

 _You can stay as long as you like_.

The truth is, she’s not used to doing things she likes. She’s barely warming up to the idea of doing things that are adequately acceptable. On the other hand, she’s not the kind of woman to back down from a challenge, and the light flickering behind the warm brown of Cassian’s eyes says he knows it. That he’s counting on it.

So she swings her chair to face him properly, kicking one leg over the other and raises her eyebrows at him. “Are you going to kiss me?” she demands. “Or are we just going to spend the rest of the night talking around this?”

The way he chokes and nearly falls out of the chair goes a long way towards making up for the fact that she had to ask.

(Lucky for both Jyn’s ego and Cassian himself, the answer to the first question is yes)


End file.
